


Behind the Scenes

by mysterywriter5775



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: An understanding is finally made, F/M, Getting Together, I think?, James is jealous, Keith just wants to help, Lance wants to show off his sword, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Pining Matt, Slight Character Study?, Veronica watches, season 7 missing scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterywriter5775/pseuds/mysterywriter5775
Summary: A series of season 7 missing scenes1: Shiro wants to greive. Luckily Keith is a great wingman and wants to help.2:  James doesn't understand what makes these paladins so special. Until of course he does.3:Veronica watches to learn the difference between the brother who left...and the fighter who returned.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith groaned as someone barged into the room, snapping him from his light doze. Immediately Krolia turned, ready to chew them out but Keith however struggled to sit up, smiling widely as he noticed the figure “Matt! You’re alive!” he said gratefully. 

Krolia’s protests died on her lips as she turned to Keith “Friend of yours?” she asked. 

Keith nodded as he finally managed to prop himself up “Matt’s Katie older brother. The one who was working with the resistance in space. He was also Shiro’s friend. We met a few times before he was abducted on the Kerberos mission. When did you get back?” he asked, directing the last question to Matt. 

Matt grinned as he sat on the opposite side of Keith’s bed from Krolia “Last week. Been spending time with Katie and my family. Sorry it’s taken so long. I’d heard you didn’t have much way of visitors so I thought I’d…” he waved his hand towards Krolia and Kolivan. 

Keith actually chuckled at that “This is Kolivan. He leads the blades of Marmora and mentored me while I was with them. And this is Krolia. She’s his new second in command and my mother.” He said. 

Matt blinked in disbelief before groaning “This explains…so much. You realize this right?” he asked. 

Keith chuckled at that “I’m well aware.” He said, giving his mom a fond smile. 

Krolia grinned at that before standing “At either rate I’ll give you two some time to talk. Axca said she found some more blades and they should be here soon. I’ll be back tonight.” She said, leaning forward and kissing Keith’s forehead before strolling out Kolivan in tow. 

Seeing that Matt grinned “You’re mom, huh? Only two minutes and I can tell she’s not someone I’d want to tick off.” He commented. 

Keith chuckled at that, leaning his head back “Yeah.” He said. 

He then smiled softly at Matt “It really is good to see you again. I’d heard from Pidge she found you. But then after the whole three years thing…” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

Seeing that Matt chuckled “Yeah. You’re telling me. By the way, when you guys got Shiro did he seem off to you? When I visited the castle he didn’t even mention you were in space. I found out from Pidge.” He said in concern. 

At this Keith fell silent, his eyes falling to the blanket covering him “I think…you really need to talk to Shiro. He could use your support. You still like him, right?” he asked. 

Matt blushed, looking away sheepishly “Well yeah. But I mean…I know he’s out of reach. Specially now he’s back on earth with…” he trailed off. 

He then looked at Keith with concern “What’s going on? I didn’t get a chance to ask Pidge. I didn't want to alarm my mom with some of our stories.” He said softly. 

Keith looked at him, looking pained “The first battle against Zarkon…Shiro died. Before we even found you. The Shiro we found was a clone. Haggar’s doing. By all rights Shiro hasn’t seen you since the gladiator arena.” He revealed softly. 

Matt stilled, looking horrified “What? But he’s…” 

“Alive. His soul was trapped in the black lion. I…detached his galra arm and fried the clones soul. We put Shiro’s soul back in. Clone body but…original soul.” He said softly. 

Matt groaned at that “What does Adam think of all this? He still being a jerk about the whole thing? Get hitched with someone else?” he asked bitterly. 

Keith winced again, looking at Matt with a pained look “I haven’t gotten the chance to talk to Shiro. I’ve been confined to bed. Trust me, I’ve tried. But that fight wiped me out. My vision keeps tunneling every time I try to get up. But…the one thing I do know is that since the fight what free time Shiro has had…he’s been at the memorial.” He said softly. 

Matt drew in a sharp breath “Oh Shiro…” he breathed. 

He then released the air in a shaky breath “You don’t think he made it.” He muttered. 

Keith shook his head “Even after they broke up Adam still helped me. He would occasionally bring me groceries to make sure I didn’t starve. But he’s not appeared once and with Shiro visiting the memorial everyday…all he had was me, your family, and Adam. There is no reason to go there if we all were…” he trailed off, looking pained. 

Seeing that Matt ran a hand through his hair “Well quiznak. That was not the news I expected.” He said. 

Keith nodded before yawning “You’re not the only one.” He muttered tiredly. 

Seeing that Matt smiled fondly, ruffling Keith’s hair “Lay down and get some sleep. You look like you’ve been in a fight for your life and almost died. I’ll go find Shiro.” He said in amusement. 

Seeing that Keith nodded as he laid back down “Don’t forget to kiss him.” He muttered. 

Matt groaned in irritation “Thanks.” He muttered dryly before slipping out of the room, Keith already dozing off. 

Then looked around thoughtfully, not sure of which way to go. Hesitantly he stopped a nurse, asking directions and after getting them set off for the memorial. Admittedly he had to stop and ask several times on the way. Not only had the garrison changed like…seriously changed. But he was more used to…turn right at the Gingala Nebula than recalling what halls to take. But soon enough he found the memorial and his heart stuttered as he saw him standing there. 

White hair, one arm floating but stars it was him. 

Carefully he approached, not wanting to alarm him but at the same time…he needed to know. “Shiro?” he asked softly. 

Shiro jolted, turning with wide eyes “Matt?” he asked. 

He then hurried over to Matt, hugging him tightly “I’d heard from Katie but…I’m really glad you’re alive.” He whispered. 

Matt smiled as he hugged Shiro back “Same you. Keith told me about the whole death revival thing. How are you doing?” he asked. 

Shiro winced “Keith’s overprotective. I’m fine.” He said in amusement. 

Matt chuckled at that “I think he has reason to be.” He said. 

He then looked past Shiro to the memorial, pulling away from him and walking towards it, scanning the names with dread. It only took a minute to find Adam’s picture next to his name and he drew in a sharp breath, glancing at Shiro who stayed silent, a knowing look in his eyes “How are you holding up?” he asked. 

Shiro gave a halfhearted shrug “It hurts. I miss him all the time. But he’s been dead for three years now. And I’ve had the whole week to cry. I always suspected something like this would happen. I just wish I could have had the chance to talk to him. Get closure, you know? I didn't even expect him to still be available but I wish...I wish he were still alive.” he said painfully. 

Seeing that Matt grabbed his hand “Shiro…I know it hurts but you know we’re all here for you right? I’m here, and Keith’s concerned about you too. He suspected something like this. He’s the one who sent me down here.” He said. 

Shiro started at that “You talked to Keith? I mean I know he told you about the whole...clone ting but I guess I didn't...” he trailed off. 

Matt chuckled “He was worried. Don’t get me wrong though, poor guy passed out as I was leaving.” He said with a cringe. 

Shiro flinched “They all got hurt pretty bad. Keith was the last one to wake up. I keep meaning to visit but the few times I’ve poked a head in he’s been out cold.” He said. 

Matt sighed at that, squeezing Shiro’s hand “You should take a day off. We should take a day off. Spend some time with Keith and then get out of here. Take a ride on the hover bikes like we used to.” He said. 

Shiro gave a soft smile at that “I think I’d enjoy that.” He said. 

Matt smiled at that, feeling himself lighten “Alright. It’s a date then.” He said. 

He then froze as he realized what he had said before blushing. Seeing that Shiro smirked “A date huh?” he asked. 

Matt began stammering, trying to find an excuse for it before suddenly two lips pressed against his, silencing him. When Shiro pulled back he had a soft smile “So if you’re asking me on a date does that mean your buying dinner?” he said as they began heading away from the memorial. 

Matt snorted at that “You wish. I’m like dirt poor.” He said dryly. 

Shiro laughed at that “Well then it’s a good thing I know some people.” He said. 

Matt laughed at that before smiling at Shiro fondly “By the way? I never got to say thanks. For saving my from the arena.” He said gratefully. 

Shiro however shook his head “Just remember…if I lose you I lose my entertainment. I’ve seen how you get when you’re flustered. It’s hilarious.” He said. 

Matt groaned, tripping over feet and earning a laugh from Shiro who steadied him “Come on. I think we’ve got a date to get ready for tomorrow.” He said in amusement. 

Matt chuckled at, ready to follow Shiro to the ends of the earth. It wouldn’t be easy. They were still in a war after all and he recognized Shiro was grieving. But even still he was prepared to do whatever it took to draw out every laugh and every smile he could. Because this man, this silver haired, battle worn, shell of a man…was still the most beautiful thing Matt had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

James scowled as he stalked through the halls angrily. It ticked him off. The MFE pilots had spent years training and defending Earth. Who did these…paladins think they were? What honestly made them more special than the MFE fighters? They rode in lion shaped ships. For all he knew they were smaller than his ship he had to pilot. It grated on his nerves in the worst way. And now they were showing the paladins the ships that they had spent so long building without their help. He couldn’t help but growl aggressively as he found a window looking out to the Atlas and MFE’s. 

He immediately spotted the paladins getting into a heated argument with Admiral Sanda. Did they know nothing about following the chain of command around here? Granted from Kogane that was suspected but even Captain Shirogane was getting into the argument. He felt his anger grow even more. What made them so special? Made him so special? Keith Kogane always had everything handed to him on a silver platter. And Mclain was just a cargo pilot who lucked out. And how did someone who spent any time on a moving vehicle getting sick become an admired pilot? 

Finally he couldn’t take it. He pushed himself away from the hall, storming towards their small training hall. It was always empty this time of day. He quickly shed his jacket before going over to the punching bag, making quick work of releasing his anger. By all rights it probably would have worked too. If not for the primary subject of his anger walking in the door. He growled, turning away to avoid looking at Mclain grinned, pulling Kogane along “Come on Samurai. Nothing like some good old fashioned sparring to get your mind off of everything.” He said. 

They then paused, seeing James and James gritted his teeth as Mclain waved “Hey! You’re one of the MFE pilots right?” he asked.

“James Griffin.” Kogane answered. James snorted “Oh look, he actually remembers my name. And yes, I’m one of the MFE pilots. What do you want?” he asked. 

Mclain paused at that before smiling pleasantly “Just hoping to spar a bit in here. I was hoping to get a few pointers from Keith. You cool with that?” he asked. 

James snorted, continuing to punch at the punching bag “Sure. Go ahead. Maybe you can show me a thing or two.” He said sarcastically. 

But if there was one thing that hasn’t changed it’s that the sarcasm went right over Mclain’s head. He smiled, giving a thumbs up “Thanks!” he said happily. 

He then dragged Kogane to the other side of the room “Alright, ready? Bayards only. Got it?” he asked. 

Kogane snorted “I gave my other blade to my mother, remember?” he asked. 

That made James pause. From what he knew Kogane was an orphan. He turned to them, his interest peaked for the first time as Mclain smiled sheepishly “Oh yeah, Alright well the rules still stand. Bayards only.” He said. 

Kogane nodded, moving a few steps away from Mclain and holding out a hand. At that James stopped punching the punching bag completely, watching in surprise as a sword materialized in his hand “Give me your best shot Sharpshooter. Show me what surprise you and Allura were talking about.” He commented with a fond smirk. 

Mclain smiled victoriously at that, holding his hand out and taking a breath. Suddenly James breath caught in his throat as Mclain rushed Kogane using speeds he didn’t know the cargo pilot was capable of. And as he did a sword materialized in his hands, Kogane barely blocking with a look of surprise. James watched at the surprise turned to a vicious smirk and the two began trading blows. It was like being dowsed in cold water. 

He understood. 

They fought with a speed and intensity unlike any James had seen from anybody in the garrison. And this was them fighting as allies. He suddenly felt grateful Kogane wasn’t this good of a fighter back when he was at the garrison. He would have wiped the floor with him in a heart beat. And then in a blink of an eye it was over. Kogane had disarmed Mclain and had his sword resting against his neck. Kogane gave a breathless sort of laugh as he pulled back “Since when do you have a sword?” he asked. 

Mclain smiled smugly “Since I decided to outshine you. What do you think? Been practicing for about two months now.” He commented. 

That felt like a blow to James. Two months? The cargo pilot had gotten that good in two months? If that’s how they thrived without the garrison…suddenly he knew. This is what made the paladins so special. People like him thrived under the garrison. But they thrived on the war. He was only dimly aware of them waving goodbye before leaving in decent spirits leaving James alone with his thoughts. 

Because now he could see it. 

And if that’s how they fought on the ground…let’s just say he was looking forward to see how they fought in the air. 

(And later when he saw the Black Lion in person he would be the first to deny that even he was awed by the impressive size and mere presence of the beast. Nope. Not in awe at all.)


	3. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica couldn't figure out the differences in Lance. But she was willing to try.

Lance was a very…unique individual. 

He was always flirting and always tried to be the center of attention. No matter who was in the room you couldn’t help but take notice that he was there. Vibrant, full of life, and he could never stop moving. That was what Veronica had always associated with her younger brother. But now…watching him in the debrief was unsettling. He was like a stranger wearing her brothers face. He was quiet and didn’t speak. None really noticed he was there but he noticed everyone else. She watched as he studied each person, paying particular attention when ever anybody opened their mouths to talk. She had seen him earlier with their family. He had still seemed happy and vibrant but now that they were in their meeting he was quiet. He was still. She was used to little signs. Tapping his foot or a finger. Fidgeting constantly. 

Not this motionless soldier. 

There were other changes too. She had heard from James how the sparring went. How him and Keith had gone at each  
other like they were going for blood. But then walked it off as friends and comrades. She couldn’t help but wonder what other changes had been made within her brother. As they fought she watched, analyzing them. Analyzed him. She was surprised again when she watched him set up a sniper position. She watched as he took out various drones and sentries without hesitation and with an accuracy that honestly surprised her. There had been a reason he was initially a cargo pilot. He wasn’t a fighter or a warrior. 

He wasn’t a soldier. 

But as she watched him expertly switch between guiding his team into the base and sniping threats she realized he had turned into the perfect soldier. 

That was only solidified as they went for the cannons. He had fought valiantly, defending her with everything he had before running to pilot the red lion. A large and noble beast if she had ever seen one. And then began the long and grueling fight. There were so many times she had thought she’d lost him. Especially when the other mecha had exploded, the lions crashing down to earth. 

He and the other paladins had been unconscious for days. She had never felt so relieved when Lance woke up. But even still while most of him seemed to stay as he always had been there were little things. It took only hours before he was asking when he would be released. When he could fight again. But not in a bad way. He was eager to get back in the fight. Excited almost. He regaled them of stories of their adventures and fights they’ve been in. 

But Veronica was an analyst for a reason. She could see he was leaving stuff out. Likely to help her family as to not worry as much. But little things gave him away. At one point their younger brother, Marco, had asked Lance if he would recover. He had answered with “Of course! Think of who you’re talking about? Sides, I’ve had worst. I’ll be back to flying before you know it.” He answered, his confident answer easing the minds of many in the room. 

All but Veronica’s. Worst. He’s had worst. 

The next thing was the nightmares. From what she understood all of the paladins had them. That was something Lance had never had before. But now they happened all the time. Usually when they did the paladins had a tendency of scaring the hospital crew by sneaking into each others rooms. At one point they even managed to somehow, some way, all find a way to fit into Keith’s room since he was the most bed ridden at the time. 

But once they were released and moved onto the Atlas she just began to notice more. For example the paladins never ate with their families, choosing rather to eat with each other. Veronica knew her mother disapproved but when pressed Lance told her firmly that the paladins were family too. And that ended that discussion. She was also able to see them training first hand. It was like watching an ancient dance that she could never hope to catch the steps for. They knew each others movements and whatever weak points one had the others would cover for it. They were a team. 

Lance had been a very energetic child. And as Veronica watched he was still full of energy but he had finally found a good way to utilize it. And he still flirted often. Though not near as much as he used to. (Personally Veronica had her bets placed on the Altean princess though she did note her brother and the black paladin seemed to share a certain…spark.) Instead of moving he had become the watcher. Watching over his team and keeping them safe from afar. She had heard them call him Sharpshooter. She firmly agreed. 

He still seemed like a stranger with her brothers face but the more she watched, the more she learned. The more she got to know this new version of Lance. And if she were honest? She loved him all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually got a ton of little snippets for Voltron but I thought I'd give posting it a try. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do! And as a note this is actually a first for me. I've never actually written a m/m pairing before. I hope that I did it right. I just feel Shiro deserves happiness in whatever form that takes. Therefore I give him Matt. Let's just hope they can be happy together.


End file.
